The 5 guardians
by Baka-iinchou
Summary: Fiore's about to be attacked by an unknown enemy.with the help of 5 gurdians they're gonna investigate it.this story isn't mainly romance but maybe some chapters had it (MAYBE!)Btw for some reason i rate it T
1. Chapter 1:two guardians in one guild

Chapter 1:two guardians in one guild

"oi,Lucy"a familliar voice called Lucy's name"wake up,OI!"

"huh?"then Lucy finally wake up"what do you want...Natsu?"Then,she looked at the 's 08.30 am."why do you wake me up in such an early morning and telling me to wake up from the window?*yawn*"

"Master said that me and Natsu should wake you up because there's something master need to tell the whole gulid"Happy answered"everyone's already in the guild Lucy"

" ,you should start waking up early!"Natsu added"me and Happy will wait outside untill you're ready,so go change!"

"Yeah,i got it sheesh..."

Then Lucy take a shower,get changed,and have a little she dashed out of the door"i'm ready!let's go!"

Then,Natsu pulled Lucy"we need to be fast!5 minutes late then Erza will KILL me!hurry!"then he ran as fast as he can."kyaaa!don't be so fast!"

When they arrive at the guild Erza shouted"Natsu!Happy!you guys are late 4 seconds!push up 50 times!NOW!"

"but it's only-"

Before Natsu and Happy can finish their sentences,Erza blurted out like a monster"I said NOW!don't make me mad again!""YES MA'AM!"Then Natsu and Happy pushed up as fast as they can."Erza's sure is scary"Lucy said trembles a bit.

"Well,since everyone's now here,i should explain why i called you all."Master said"Actually,i'm here to explain that an unknown enemy's about to attack Fiore started from Magnolia"

Then,Natsu(and Happy)had finishied his push up and asked"When would they attack?"

" 4 guilds in Fiore as known as Fairy Tail,SaberTooth,Lamia Scale,and Blue Pegasus are willing to investigate 5 guardians are going to help us investigate fact,they're gonna join our guild."

"Guardians?"they all don't know what that means."yep, of them will join our guilds."

"But it's 5 gurdians and we only had 4 guilds!"Natsu added.

"That's why there's gonna be 2 gurdians that would join our guild."The Master said."Why is it our guild that had been chosen to be joined by 2 gurdians?"Gray asked as well.

"who knows?"The Master said easily"what i know is we need to find them both in Magnolia."

"Why do we need to find them?"Lucy asked."They can go to our guild by themself right?"

"I don't know that too."The Master answered"What i know again is this 2 gurdian's afe is the same as Wendy's,so i think both of them can be find easily."

"The same as me?"Wendy asked."You guys had too many questions!Now go find them NOW!"The Master said one in the guild had lost it and quickly run to find the 2 guardians like a maniac.

"Where should we go now?"Lucy ask"why don't we split up?"

"Good idea!"Erza said"Natsu and Happy go to the fountain square,Wendy and Carla go to the park,Gray and Juvia go to court side,and Lucy and I will go to Magnolia's entrance now Go!"then they splitted up into 4 pairs and totally run to their arranged destination.

Gray and Juvia's pov

'kya~i'm going with Gray-sama!if only our destination's the park like Wendy and Carla did,it'll be like a date!kya~'

"Hey,Juvia,snap out of it you're habit's scaring me again!"Gray shouted"Besides,there's too many people here so be carefull!"

Be carefull?

'kya~Gray-sama's actually cared about me!'"then-huh?"Before Juvia could finish her sentences,she can't see Gray any where because of the crowds blocking Juvia's view."Gray-sama?"then after thunking a bit she finally realized that she's lost!

"N-no way...J-Juvia's...lost?"she can only stand there in horror."i gotta find Gray-sama!"

End of Gray and Juvia's pov

Erza and Lucy's pov

"hm...it doesn't seemed like there's anybody who looked like Wendy."Erza said wandering around her"We should look intensely Erza"Lucy said also wandering around her.

"Still, no sign of any one that looked 12 years old."Erza sighed"All we can find is a 6 years old girl."

"Let's keep looking then."Lucy said."of course."Erza added

End of Erza and Lucy's pov

Wendy and Carla's pov

"Never thought it would be this hard."Wendy said resting on the bench"Come on Wendy!we're just starting and you're already tired!?"Carla said angrily.

"sorry..."Wendy bowed a bit until she sees a girl looked like a 12 years old girl staring at the small water fall."is she's the one"Wendy said pointing.

The girl had a long dark blue hair and it was tied two like Wendy's it has a dark green eye.

"Maybe you're 's check her."Carla said,running towards the girl.

Before Carla and Wendy could say a word,the girl stands and making some plant shields.

"huh?"both of them shocked"s-sky magic?"

"who are you?"The girl asked coldly"i-i'm Wendy Marvells...this cat is C-Carla...f-from Fairy T-Tail...you?"Wendy asked while trembeling.

"Fairy Tail?"The girl turned around and say"it's mizu.i'm the nature show me your guild."

"w-what?n-nature goddess?"Wendy's even more confused"s-sure it's this way..."

Then,the three of them went to the guild.

End of Wendy and Carla's pov

Natsu and Happy's pov

"man,this sucks!"Natsu said" i wanna go on a job!this is boring!"

"yeah it's a pain."Happy said"but if we deny it then Erza's going to KILL us!"

"yeah-?"

Before Natsu could finis his sentences,Natsu saw a 12 years old girl hopping around like CRAZY!

Then,she hopped to the bench near where Natsu's standing a pink haired girl with blue eyes asked him"do you know Fairy Tail?"before Natsu can answer,she said"you don't?ok then,bye!"

The girl hopped to the other place to ask other people.

Happy shocked and said"Natsu...i think she's-"

"yeah,i know."Natsu said as he started to chase the girl"she's the one we're looking for!let's go,Happy!"

"Aye,sir!"then,Happy fly with Natsu to chase the girl.

Then the girl jumped to the roof and said"mages!-wait,you're that guy aren't you?i thought you're just a traveler just by your looks but you're a mage huh."

"Yeah we're here to tell you that-"before Natsu could finish his sentences,Natsu hit the wall."ouch.. "gladly,Natsu survived it.

"you're hillarious!"the girl said noticing his guild mark"You're from Fairy Tail aren't you?"

"Hell yeah,i wanna tell you but you just won't listen."Natsu said being a bit annoyed.

"Sorry!"Then she stopped jumping"i'm saya!the sky goddess!i'm looking foward of seeing your guild!"

It's been a quiet moment untill...

"what!?"Happy and Natsu shocked."a sky goddess!?"

"u-huh!"saya said."what are we waiting for!?let's go to the guild now!"

"ok..."but the 'goddess'word is still on Natsu's mind.

'there's other than dragon slayer and god slayer huh.'

* * *

**Whew!this one's quite a long one!now i get to say sorry if the one who read the fanfic 'Melody's curse' chapter ?'cause i said i was going to make a one-shot story so i can focus on my two incomplete story!but i just can't resist ;) sorry!now i need to continue the other two.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2:the sky goddess' prank

**Chapter 2:the sky goddess' prank**

**'there's other than dragon slayer and god slayer huh.'**

"By the way,i didn't know your name yet!what's your name and this cat's name?"

"I'm not a cat!"Happy shouted"i'm an Exceed!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel,this is Happy."Natsu said plainly."Nice to meet you then,Natsu and Happy!"saya said cheerfully

...

"what are we waiting for,Natsu-san?"saya asked whike poking at Natsu's nose"gah!"Natsu finally snapped out of it"oh yeah,i forgot!l-let's go..!"then saya said"Weirdo"in a lower voice.

-in the guild-

"We're back!"Natsu,Wendy,Gray,Juvia,Erza,Lucy,Carla,and Happy shouted at the same time without noticing.

"You guys are back too?what a coinsidense!"Natsu said suprisingly.

"yeah...it's a hard time to find Juvia...".Gray said angrily."as long as it's Gray-sama,i would try my best to make him find me easier!"then she daydream AGAIN."She's making me freaking out,seriously."

"we checked all over the place but no where to be found."Erza said disapointly."it's SO tiring!"Lucy added while she sit on the chair,sighed.

"Then look what me and Carla met!a Nature goddess!"Wendy said hapily while pointing on Mizu."we met her on purpose!"

"Lucky."Lucy added"wait Nature goddess?"Natsu and Happy asked the same question at the same time"the girl we find is a sky goddess,Wendy!"

"Really?"

"Ahem."Mizu (FAKE)coughed"can some body tell me WHY is this guardian's helping the same guild as i do?"

"i should be the one who ask that!MEANIE!"Saya added childishly.

"you guys know each other?"Happy asked.

"Not more than 2 minutes!"Mizu said angrily

Flashback on

"ooh!another guardian!"Saya said hapily"it's a Nature one too!may i know your name?"

"Gurdians don't interdounce each other."Mizu huffed"but i will tell you this once,i'm Mizu."

"that's what they call by 'interdouncing'!"Saya said impatiently"why are you so rude at other guardian even though you're the nature one!?"

"none of your bussiness,sky goddesss!"Mizu answered it rudely

"ah!i hate you!"Saya growled.

"i hate you too."Mizu answered rudely.

Flashback off

"i hate her!But since this is MY duty to join their guild,i had no choice but to join."Saya said angrily."me neither."Mizu added."you both just CAN'T get along can't you?"

"well,since you guys had founded the guardinas,you guys should go interdounce yourself to our new member."Master said.

-LET'S SKIP THAT-

"Well,since both of us had finished interdouncing ourselves to the guild members and joined the guild,is it ok if we discuss now?"Mizu asked."Sure."Erza said wandering around"the people in the guild's a bit more less than a few minutes ago,what happen?"

"They didn't seem to help investigate or maybe they are just taking jobs like what they always do,right?"Wendy said."maybe"Gray added.

"Anyway,what is the enemy looked like?"Natsu asked.

"What i heard is they're from a dark idk."Saya said while taping her chin and trying to guess.

"Let me ask Master a bit more details"Erza suggested."BRB"then,Erza's gone to Master's office to talk about it.

"Fufu..."Saya made her evil laugh while staring at 's reading a book about nature so she didn't notice it."i'll give you a revenge to be meanie at me..."Saya mumbledwith a scary smile abd a scary laugh."Saya's a bit scary"Wendy said in a lower voice."should i check her?maybe i should..."then,Wendy come closer to Saya and asked:

"Saya-san,are you o-"

Before Wendy could finish her sentences,Saya DASHED over the chair and blurted out "sky goddess' roar!"Saya roared in front of Mizu wich make her book's page ripped off.

"Hey!"Mizu angrily growled at Saya"what was that for!?"

"It's PAYBACK!for being meanie!"then,Saya stuck her tounge out at made Mizu totally yells"HOW DARE YOU!nature goddess' ..."

"BAZOOKA!"

The plant's bazooka was cactus that had been glued members that is in the guild totally lost it and run away hit Saya,Wendy,Natsu,Happy,Lucy,Carla,and !

"ouch...hey!"Saya's the one who stand up first and said"it's just a prank!you wanna go on real battles!?then BRING IT!"

"Sky goddess'..."

"FAN!"

The giant fan blowed everyone in the guild away,untill Natsu and Gray shouted"ok!this is WAR!"

Then,all the guild members fight each other like they always did in the past."They just never learns,did they?"Lucy said as she giggled"But i love it!"

"What's going on here!?"Erza and Master DASHED the office door."Stop fighting NO-"

With out noticing,Natsu accideantly(bad spelling i know it -_-")stepped on Erza's cake that she plans to eat after they discuss.

"Natsu..."a scary-yet-familliar voice called Natsu's name."Natsu slowly turn around and expecting to see a ,it's FAR worse than a demon."You're a dead meat,Natsu."

Erza requip into one of her armour(which ever it is)"dance,my blades!"

It was a HARSH moment in the guild,and only Master,Mira,Wendy,Lucy,Carla,and Happy's the one who didn't get involved to the fight."those idiots..."Master for some reason,he just let the fight be.

"This is Fairy Tail after all."

* * *

**Sorry!my spelling is bad!i hope there won't be any insult in this story!**

**Btw,did i forget to continue my other story?silly me!i just to frustated on my exams lately...**

**See you in the 3rd chapter!jane!**


	3. Chapter 3:long day means long night too!

**Chapter 3:long day means long night too!**

Lucy got home more than 10.00 pm because the harsh in the summoned Plue and told him what happen in the just answer"p-pun!punpun!"to ,Lucy seems to understand what Plue is trying to say.

"Here we are!home sweet home!"Lucy shouted,then she noticed that the door is unlocked."weird.i remember i lock ."as soon as she open the door a familliar voice shouted at her.

"yo,Lucy!"

it was Natsu!not just Natsu,but also Happy,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Carla,and suprisingly,the 2 new members Saya and Mizu.

"Lucy kick!"it was right on the spot.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"Lucy shouted.

"me and Mizu didn't have money to rent in Fairy Hills yet,so we decided to sleep over at your house untill we have money."Saya said"We also thinked that it's been a long time since we sleep over at your house,Lucy."Erza added.

"please let us stay in here for a while!please?"Saya's face was too shiny,it blinds."s-sure." Lucy just can't resist a shining face especially that shiny."yay!you're the best Lu-chan!"

"hey,since we're together now,why don't we start discuss again?"Mizu said."good didn't have chance to discuss earlier because of our 'tradition'"

"First,i have a question:what is the enemy's magic power?"Lucy asked.

"i'm not sure..."Saya said,trying to think."oh!i remember!their magic should be dark magic.i think the soldier's black magic,the leader's dark magic(wich i don't know what it is yet.),and i believe the master's magic is the magic of the goddess to,like me and Mizu."

"i also remember!"Mizu added"the guild's name is... "

"ETOILÉ"

"Etolie?doesn't that mean star dust in French?"Saya said smart like."bingo"Mizu said."it's not just a dark guild,the guild's actually an unknown location of the guild are also unknown,but what i know,the guild's near 's all i know."

Natsu and Happy stood up and said"When'll they attack then?"

"we don't know either."Saya said,looking outside the window "maybe in a week."

"it might be"Wendy added.

"Shouldn't we discuss this with the other guilds?"Mizu said.

"We can discuss with them tomorrow ."Erza answered.

"By the way,Erza-san had asked Master some details right?what did Master tell?"Wendy added while scratching her head.(probably a !)

"unfortunatly,the onformation was the SAME as what you guys just discuss earlier.-"

Before Erza can finish her sentences,a strong magic aura suddenly appeared."what's this!?"Gray said,trying to keep his balance."what a strong magic aura!i can feel it!"

"No way!so soon!?"Saya said while making her way to outside.

Saya saw a stange shadow of 3 man,2 woman,and 1 little girl approaching Saya."who the hell are you and what do you want!?"Soon,Natsu and the others go out of Lucy's house and saw them too.

"it's coming from them!the strong magic aura's coming from them!"Gray shouted while pointing to the strange shadows.

"May i ask who you are?"Mizu said kindly.(There is NO WAY she said that kindly)

"should we?"then,5 of them get out from the shadow.

"i'm Hansel.A master of a certain you don't need to know."the guy in the middle said arrogantly."And if you were asking who's the HANDSOME guy in his side,it's Black.*wink*"

Most of them almost vomit.

"You kidding?i'm the handsome guy here!"the other guy whinned"btw i'm 't mind that dumb ass' SO big,he dudn't even notice what he say is right."

Natsu and Mizu vomitted.

" 're just some disturbing them be."the woman said,glaring at the boys."anyway,it's yue."

"Y-Yue?"Saya said"i felt i've heard those names before..."

"Don't forget me!"the girl said raising her hand."it's Ciara!C-I-A-R-A!Ciara!"

"who the hell are you guys doing here!?"Natsu blurted while making a fire fist."Saya,you know these people?"

"No...No,no,no way..."Saya stepped back a little"it can't be!you should be dead!it can't be!"

"Face it Saya,i'm still alive."the guy in the middle say,took a step closer"or should i say.. SISTER?"

"So it is you!"Saya said took another step.

"SISTER?"everyone looked at Saya waiting for an answer.

"He's...um...you know..."Saya said can't help but looking at the ground.

"She's my one and only sister."Hansel answered"Saya me a Hansel Sere-"

Before Hansel can finish his sentences,Saya cut it and blurted out "LIES!ALL LIES!YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!YOU BETRAYED ME!HOW COULD YOU!?"

"You know that everything have reasons,sister."Hansel said"i'm just here to say sorry and ASK you a little question."

"NO!"Then,Saya ran as fast she can,"Saya!"When Erza's about to catch up with Saya,the woman ran faster than Lucy is."You're not going to getting away!"

"Who told you to i was weak!?"Saya quickly turn around"Sky goddess' roar!"

It blew everyone."Saya stop!"Lucy said,stepping a little more closer."Who the hell would stop!?Sky goddess' wings!"Saya flew in a fast speed right into Hansel."Saya kick!"it hit Hansel badly but not 'hardly'.

"ugh!"Hansel stepped back a little"Your shitty kick is as hurt and fast as not as hard as it is."

"STFU."Saya kick him again."Tell me what guild are you from and what business do you want from me?"

"ok!ouch!"Hansel said kicking her it missed"i'm from Etoilé first of all."

All they can do is just stood there in shock."You mean Saya's brother is the master of Etoilé!?"Gray ask/shouted.

"You heard is."Black said."This must be some kind of mistake!"Mizu said running towarspds Saya."Unfortunatly,you can't go closer,miss."White said,blocking the path.

"and about the question?"Saya ask seriously this time.

"Question?Silly me!iI forgot that i'm going to tell you something,not to question you!-"

"Be serious."Saya just stood there eyeing Hansel carefully.

"ok."Hansel fastly become serious."I'm here to tell you that your opponet isn't just going to be the 5 of us and the rest of the members in our guild.A special guest will come too."

"And who would that be?"

"You'll know soon."Hansel said turning around."we gotta go,bye."Then Hansel and the other 4 disappeared to thin air.

"What was that all about?"Natsu said confuselly."Hey Saya,do you understand what they just said earlier?"

Saya quickly turn around and said"I'm tired today guys,let's rest today."Saya said making her way to Lucy's house."I'll explain it tomorrow"

They had no choice but to agree with they come in to Lucy's house,they go straight to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Pain

**Chapter 4:Pain**

Lucy's pov

Everyone in the guild is busy gissiping about the strange event last word spread the whole guild knows it.

"hm?"i wonder around to see if Saya's around."Saya's not here yet?"

"I think she still felt bad about last night."Erza said"I haven't see her today either."

"i didn't felt bad guys"they turned around and saw Saya holding a weird gun."I just forgot to take my wind gun some where."

"Wind gun?""Yes,every goddess' got ,my bullets are the strengh depends on the giddess' magic."She said admiring at her wind gun."i kinda like this one."

Even though she plaster a big smile on her face,i can feel that she's still feel bad about last night."Saya,are you sure you're fine?"

"Never be as good as ever!"She said that isn't going to change the fact about last night's event.

Mizu's pov

She's definatly still think about last must control her emotion before her dark side take over her body.

"Saya."Mizu walked closely to Saya and whispered "you remember what'll happens if goddess' thinks about negative things,don't you?"

"Yes.I remember."She whispered back to Mizu."But i actually expects that'll happen to me today."

"huh?"i stand in there in confuse.

Normal pov

Dark aura's surounding Saya's body that keeps anyone come closer to her."What do you mean!?"Mizu stepped back a little"Saya!?"

"If this would make me strong enough to defeat that fucking demon,then it should be fine!"

"Saya!"everyone in the guild can't help but just watch."Don't worry,i won't let the dark side of me take over my body"She said smiling"i'm just sharing rooms with her."

As the dark take over Saya's body,a light fight it back,wich makes it half light and half ,the light and the dark disapeared and making a whole new different person.

Saya's hair isn't pink any more,it's now hair's reached the shoulder,her eye become half blue and half looked a lot more adult like but her body's height is still the ,Saya walked foward and said "See? I told you not all of my dark side will take over my body."But her voice sounded a lot calmer.

"Yes...but..."Lucy walked around her to admire the changes."Is it really you,Saya?"

"Who else then?"Saya said,giggling a bit "I can feel a lot more agic power right now,i think i'm much stronger than before!"

"Maybe."Natsu said,sniffing "Your scent changes!Now,your scent's like violet!"

"I agree with Natsu-san."Wendy added.

"Really?"Saya said,sniffing her self"It smells like oranges to me."

"Now let's see what you got!"Gray said,stripping himself."Bring it on!"

"Sure."Saya said hopefully.

Saya quickly point her wind gun to Gray and shoot him.

"ouch..."The wind bullet hit him right there on the stood up and said"I'm not ready yet!"

"Search for other reason would you."Saya sighed."Now that i have this power,i can easilly kick his ass!"

"You dare to kick your big brother's ass?"Erza asked with wide eyes."Why should i be scared for?He kick my ass in the past,now's the perfect time to have a PAYBACK by kicking his ass!"Saya said kicking on the chair.

"He kick your ass?"

"Something like that..."

"Cant you tell us what happen?pleeaassee?"Levy interupted while preaparing her pen and paper to write.

"Unfortunatly,that demon erase my memories since what i remember,he kick my ass."

"Oh."

"Btw,shouldn't we meet the other guilds in the...um...the building that's being owned by Blue Pegasus?"(i can't remember it's name or either it has no names.)

"Right."Master said jumping to the 1st floor."The one who'll be going are Natsu,Erza,Lucy,Gray,Wendy,Happy,Charla,and of course,Mizu and Saya."

"There are much more members to come huh."Gray said.

" off you go!"Then,Master yell at them wich make them all run as fast as they could.

"You guys have ever go to the place?"Saya ask."Yeah,we're fighting Oracion Seis back then."Erza answered."Now let's go."

Then,they go inside the train to go to their destination."

* * *

**Sorry if you guys think this is short!i'm in a big hurry and also ran out of ideas in the same time!my bad!Btw,i haven't continue on my ither story am i?silly me!i need to update it soon!**


	5. Chapter 5:Arrived!

**I'm sorry!long updates,huh!Once again i'm sorry!I still brain storming for the next chapters for my other stories and this chapter needs time to type!besides,it's quite hard to think on names!but now that i have update it,you can enjoy tjis chapter!enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:arrived!

"ugh..."Natsu turned slowly to the window,peeking outside and said"Let...me...go...i'll DIE here..."Natsu can't take it anymore and vomitted outside.

"Is he always like this?"Saya asked,looking at Natsu in sympathy."poor Natsu,shouldn't we go walk instead?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu quickly stood up and said"Finally!someone understand what i'm feeling!"

"No way"Erza refused to go walk"i'm sure he'll get used to it."

"Get used to it my ass!"Natsu blurted out and vomitted again.

"Is dragon slayers like Natsu's really this gross?"Mizu said,closing her nose"Not example,me."Wendy said pointing at her"I'm a sky dragon slayer after all."

"huh?"Lucy peeked outside"It looks like we finally arrived!"

"Really!?"As soon as Natsu hear what Lucy said,He get up quickly and dashed out of the window."I'm all fired up!"

When everyone else got out,they walk to the found it and make their way in.

"We're FINALLY here!"Natsu shouted punched Natsu in the face"You idiot!don't be rude at someone's property!"

"Sorry,ma'am!"Natsu said bowing down to Erza.

"Welcome Fairy Tail."3 strange shadows said."I assume 2 members of yours didn't know us yet,so we're interduncing ourself again."

"What's all this commotion!?"Mizu shouted at them.

Unfortunatly,they just ignored what Mizu said and doing thus:

"Hundred night,Hibiki"

"Holy night,Eve"

"And empty night,Ren"

"And we are-"

"Shut the fuck up."Mizu quickly halt what they're going to say"it's disgusting."

"Oh now,now don't be so rude"Hibiki said walking closer to the girls"How about you have a seat?"

"Are they really this perv?"Mizu said"Mizu!"Saya shouted at Mizu and said"Don't use rude comments,it's rude!"

"Your problem?"

"Stop fighting the two of you!"Lucy backed the two of them"This is no time to fight!"

"Anyway,we prepared something that some of you girls might actually like."He open the small it was 2 strawberry cake,Rare white sakura petals,and chocolate cake.

The girls went crazy exept Carla and there were NOTHING for them.

"Strawberry cake!"Erza ran fastly but Wendy just walk fastly"The rare sakura petal!no way!" Mizu also ran fastly"chocolate cake!"And of course Saya run fastly too.(Author: MY CHOCOLATE CAKE!)

"why only the girls recieved presents?"

"just like what they said'ladies first'"Hibiki said,smiling.

"Bastard"

"by the way,pervert guy number 1,where do you find all of these stuff and knows that we love it?"Mizu said eyeing carefully to the guys.

"you should know why"Hibiki said,STILL smiling"oh,and i'm Hibiki not pervert guy number 1"

" 'you should know why'?"

They saw Hibiki staring on the want to know what Hibiki is looking at so they look on the roof and saw...

"Yahoooooooooo!"

...They saw a shadow of a boy ,his body is surrounded by fire and falling like a meteor."Look out!There's a shooting star!"

He crashed the floor and made a big hole."what the heck are you trying to do!?kill us!?"Mizu screamed at him.

"what!?"the boy took a step towards Mizu"It's just for fun!-"

He quickly notice Wendy behind Mizu.

"hey you're kinda cute!"

"eh!?"Wendy blushed redderthan usual."Don't you dare flirt with Wendy!"Erza and Lucy shouted"She already have Romeo!"

That comment makes Wendy blushed even more!she almost fainted of embarassment.

"woah!woah!relax!i'm just kidding!"The boy lit his face up and said "It's Kain.i'm a fire GODDESS"

Everyone especially Saya and Mizu just stare at 's a quiet moment...

...Not untill Natsu laughed hard."What so funny!?"Kain shouted at the fire dragon just said"a boy is a GODDESS!?are you it's cosplay or something!?"

Erza pinch Natsu's ear hardly"Ouch!"but Erza just said"Natsu!Don't be rude like that!Even though you're right..."

"Hey!"

"Now now...don't fight..."

A very familliar soft-gross-kind like voice chanted from upstairs"No way."Everyone exept Saya and Mizu shaked in fear,especially Erza who is pinching herself to wake up from her worst nightmare"Can somebody tell me who said that?"The both goddess answers because no one have a chance to.

"meen!"

A guy stepped down stairs and only said"Ichiya missed you,Erza my HONEY."

"HONEY!?"Mizu and Saya's suprise meter has reached 100%.They slowly looked at Erza who STILL trying to pinch herself from the nightmare."um... Erza?Can you explain this?"

"ah!"Before Erza can answer,Ichiya twirled and stop with a point to Erza and blinking. "Such wonderfull perfume..."

"Finally,a new pervert guy."Mizu sighed"I should call him pervert guy number 4."

"actually ladies,we all know your likes because boss Ichiya's idea to stalk-"

"Hibiki!shush!"Eve stopped Hibiki from continuing what he'll it was too late because all of the girls already have dark auras around them.

"You...STALK US!?"ALL the girls especially Erza and Mizu walk closer to Hibiki with a death stare.

"No!actually we are...um..."

"No excuse!"The girls are chasing Hibiki in anger.3 minutes later another ice mage froze Hibiki."what is this?a 3 year old boy that is being chased by some dogs?pityfull."

all of them turn around to see who it doubt,it's the Lamia Scale wizard,Lyon!

"Lyon!?"Gray took a step towards Lyon and said "So you have been choosed again huh."

"Same for you."

A large wind blows everything in the main ,the carpet turned into a weird like doll,trying to attack everyone."I think i know whose magic this is"Wendy and Lucy turned around and their guess is right!it's Chelia and Sherry!

"You cannot i love..."Sherry said pointing to Lucy"You sure haven't changed"Lucy chuckle. "Still obsessing about 'love' huh..."

"Hi Wendy!Long time no see!"Chelia said,waving at Wendy"Chelia!I know!It's been long isn't it?"Wendy said,smiling.

"What a beautifull moment here..."A girl stepped towards the room."It's Evelyn,the water take care of me!"Evelyn said bowing down.

Lucy's pov

What a cute,nice,polite girl... I think she fits the best to be a nature goddess because OUR nature goddess doesn't seemed to be an ideal girl to be the nature goddess,they should just switch!(that time,Mizu sneezed)besides,Mizu means 'water' in japan right?The author's sure is a bit weird(That time,the author ACTUALLY sneezed)

Normal pov

"It seemed like all of us has gathered..."Jura said,popping out of no where."We only need to wait for Saber the way,i heard they'll only send 2 OBVIOUS wizards and a gurdian."

"We also lnow who it is..."Natsu said,huffing.

"Oh my,are we the last one?"another familliar voice chanted."i can't believe Fairy Tail beat us on time."

"I-it's the twin dragons Sting and Rogue!"Lucy said"Oh!and don't forget the exceeds,Lecture and Frosch!"

"Meanie girl sure is forgetful"Lecture said,sighing.

"Frosch think so too!"Frosh added.

"huh?"Lucy looked around the twin dragon slayers"Why only you two who came?where's the guardian?"

"oh,he'll catch up soon."Sting said turning around."See?here he comes!"

Everyone look at Sting's saw a boy with silver hair with his left eye red colored and right eye blue colored."I'm sorry Sting,you just run too fast!"

The boy stopped in front of Sting and Rogue."Honestly,a thunder gurdian is this slow?pffh..."

"I'm sorry"The boy said bowing looked around and see that he was the last person to come."oh!i'm so embarassed!"The boy said covering his face."I-I'm Shou...the thunder GUARDIAN."

They stared at Shou and turned to Kain."Kain...you're the only boy that said you're a 'GODDESS'but Shou said that-"

"God!i forgot that i'm a fire gurdian not a fire goddess!so i'm sorry and STOP thinking about it!"Kain shouted.

"guardian?goddess?"Lucy think she finds out something,she snap her finger and ask"Doesn't that mean all goddess got their boy version?For example,Saya is a goddess but her boy side is a guardian?it's like a pararel world!"

"Lucy's got the point!"Erza said,also snapping her finger."Is that true Saya?"

"At last someone finds out."Saya sighed"Of course Hansel is the boy version of me no doubt."

Everyone didn't dare to move or comment just staring at Saya and nodded.

"BTW,Shou you do forbidden half take over too,didn't you?"Saya said,eyeing him."I can guess it from your looks."

"You too."Shou said,nodded.

"Now that everyone has gathered,now we can discuss."Jura said,walking closer."Did someone know where the Etoilé guild is?"

"I think it's near Magnolia."Erza said"the information say so,right?"

"It is."Jura said,going outside"Let's go then."

Everyone follow exept Natsu,Sting,and Rogue."Not transportation!"they try to run for it but they can't.

"!?"Carla fell to her course Happy go to her and ask"Carla!Are you okay?"

But Carla just stand up and said"Nevermind that."Then she walked away.

Carla's pov

What is this?i see a weird vision of the future!I can see everyone lie down on the ground,the sky turned into purple with a big hole at it.I only saw Saya standing up with the same silver hair but her eye is know half white and half red . the half red was crying . She has so many injuries . Then,she looked to the sky,tracing a magic circle . When she's done,the vision stopped.I don't understand!Is this another bad vision or just my imagination?i can't tell anyone about this,yet.

Normal pov

Saya go closer to Carla because Happy told her that she's not okay"Carla,are you okay?"

"Oh!"Carla snapped out of it and said"oh,i'm fine..."

"i see...then okay!"Then,Carla and Saya walked to the train

* * *

**Whew!this is the second time i write long chapter!or i just done it once?or maybe not at all?it's all up to you readers,so i hope you'll wait for the next chapter!XD**


	6. Listen up people!

**okay,this isn't about i'm abonding this story because bla bla bla but i'm holding a poll about which of these stories i should start working!^^" i'll choose 2 highest votes . You can see the choices at the poll ^^ deadline will be ... Um ... May 12 2013!Yes!at sunday! I'll close the poll between 11-12 May 2013!okay i'll be waiting then! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6:splitting up

**This chapter is a short one and way too fast because it's already the time where the battle is starting . Sorry,i'm just too lazy to think -_-"**

**Happy : And i'm the one who is going to be the secret SPOILER in the future!ohoho~**

**Baka-iinchou : shut up cat .**

**Lucy :let's just do the disclaimer .**

**Baka-iinchou:okay!i do not own Faury Tail!Hiro Mashima does ... Hooray!it's my first time disclaiming my own story!(SPOILER : and nobody cares .)**

**Baka-iinchou : shut the **** up,cat!rar!**

**Happy :eeeeeeepppp!**

* * *

Chapter 6:splitting up .

After the meeting,all of them go to Magnolia to check any clues about the Etoilé guild .

"Nothing seems to be suspicious around here ."Jura said,wandering around ."But don't ley your guards down,who knows they set us a trap ."

"Jura's right,we can't get our guards down ."Lyon added .

Everyone just answered "Roger that ." and started to look around .

"For some reason,the crowds seems to be a lot more noisier than before,right guys?"Saya said,pointing at the crowds .

"Saya's right . It's odd" Lucy added .

"Want to know why?"a familliar girl voice spoke in the middle of the crowds .

All of them got curious and decided to check it out . It was Yue!

"That Yue girl!"Erza said suprisingly while pointing at Yue ."You're an Etoilé guild member!What are you doing here!?"

"What do you mean?"Yue walked closer and grinned evilly . "This is the grand opening for the event!"

"Event?"Yue giggled and jumped fastly . "Be sit comfortably boys and girls,the main event is starting!"

The sky turned dark with some thunders 'decorating' it . "It seems like they're attacking NOW!"

Different auras come from different ways . Middle was so dark,first left was odinary dark,second left was sweet pink scent,first right was shinning , and second right was covered by fogs .

"i think we should split up guys ."Saya considered . Jura stepped to Saya's side and said . "You're right . Many ways are filled with different auras ."

"So why don't we form teams?One teams had 4 members . All of us were 19 after all ." (A/N:If you're wondering why,go to second grade and learn again about maths,baka!(Even if it can't ... ))

"Good idea ."Erza stepped foward . "And o think each one of the teams should have guardians in it ."

"Yeah ."Saya looked at the middle way . "I got a feeling that Hansel is in the middle . "

"I'm taking first right ."Mizu choose first right .

"Then i'm taking first left!"Kain choose first left .

"Second left i guess ... " Evelyn choose second left .

"Then i'm second right . "and Shou got no choice but to choose the second right .

"We have picked our ways,which one of you guys want to choose?"

"I'll take-"

"I'll choose it ."Erza spoke before anybody can choose .

"Wendy,Chelia,Hibiki,and Evelyn will take second left ; Ichiya,Sherry,Shou,and i will take second right ; Natsu,Sting,Ren,and Kain will take first left ; Gray,Lyon,Eve,and Mizu will take first right ; and Jura,Rogue,and Saya will take the middle . No exeptions ,No objections ,and Just do your job!"

"What about exceeds?"

"They'll follow their own owners ."

"Ready guys?don't lose to any enemy okay?"

"Okay!"

They they run to their arranged destination .

Charla just stare at Saya as she disappear to the middle way .'I hope it's not a prediction .'

* * *

**And done!short pointless chapter complete!Now which team should i choose to write about their battle first?i think i should start with Evelyn!**

**Evelyn : Arigato,author - chan .**

**Kain : No fair!**

**Shou : Kain,it's fate .**

**Baka - iinchou : yeah,so wake the hell upand face it!rar!**

**Kain:eep!**

**Baka - iinchou : Anyway,please wait for the next chapter ! ^^**


End file.
